Ron and Hermione: Mistletoe
by OrdinaryWizard
Summary: Ron surprises Hermione with mistletoe and a kiss.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the characters. I only own the plot idea.**

Mistletoe

Hermione set her half-empty mug of hot chocolate down on the coffee table and picked up her book before curling up close to Ron, resting her head on his shoulder and shifting a little until she was in the perfect position to read. Meanwhile Ron set his completely empty mug of hot chocolate down and tightened his hold on her with a smile.

Things were finally starting to settle down again just in time for the holidays and the two of them were finally able to spend some alone time together for the first time in who knows how long. No outside distractions or problems. Just the two of them in an old cabin simply enjoying each other's company (doing what they each did best) as snow coated the ground outside in a soft blanket of white.

After a while Hermione closed her eyes and started to nod off. But just as she was falling asleep she was awoken by the soft crash of her book falling to the floor and the feel of Ron shifting a little next to her. She opened her eyes and met Ron's with a soft smile.

They stared at each other for the longest time before Ron started fidgeting and making to get up from the couch.

"What are you doing, Ron?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Getting up to do the dishes?" Ron replied, pausing in reaching to grab the two hot chocolate mugs from their resting spot on the coffee table after the fidgeting and shifting didn't work.

"The dishes? By hand?" Hermione gave him a pointed look, her eyebrow still raised.

"Yeah," Ron said with more confidence.

"You never do the dishes by hand. Why now?"

"I feel like I need to do something since you made the hot chocolate and built the fire. I want to feel like I'm good for something," Ron said as he finally stood up from the couch and grabbed the two mugs before moving in the direction of the kitchen, skirting around both Hermione and the couch in the process.

"You're good for something, Ron. You always have been," Hermione said in passing before bending down to grab her book from the ground.

Ron blushed a little (the color resembling that of his hair but quite a few shades lighter) and made a hasty exit into the kitchen and over to the pile of awaiting dishes sitting in the sink and on the counter.

Seconds turned into minutes turned into half an hour before he was finally done. He set down the sponge and turned off the water before grabbing a small package from the nearest counter and making his way back into the living room.

Hermione was still sitting there, completely engrossed in her book, when he returned. He smiled at this and watched her read for a few seconds longer before reclaiming his seat next to her, moving the couch enough to alert her to his presence.

"Took you long enough," she said with a smile as she slipped in her book mark and set her book down on the coffee table.

Ron avoided her gaze, his hand clamped tightly on the small package as he considered how best to do what he needed to do. He needed to do it sooner rather than later.

"Ron?" Hermione asked, the slightest hint of concern coating her voice.

He took a deep breath and then secretly removed the object from the package and brought it up above their heads without Hermione noticing before leaning over and kissing her.

Hermione's eyes widened in split second surprise before closing as she kissed him back, her hands coming up to rest loosely around his neck.

They sat there kissing for a few seconds longer before pulling apart with the need for air.

"What was that for?" she asked, her hands falling away from Ron's neck to rest awkwardly in her lap.

"Mistletoe. You mentioned how much you missed it last year and I thought I'd surprise you," Ron replied, bringing his hand down to reveal the small plant to Hermione, causing a bright smile to break out on her face.

Hermione leaned over and kissed Ron on the cheek in thanks, causing him to blush as bright as his hair this time, before grabbing her book and returning to her reading, leaving Ron to sit there wide eyed and blushing madly.

 **A/N: Came up with this idea over winter break and finally got around to writing it and then typing it up. They both might be a little OOC but I'm not all that sure. Enjoy. :D**


End file.
